


Quadrant Restorations

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale to flush, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Regretful and grownup Feferi, Repairing quadrants, Scared to open back up to Feferi Eridan, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "You should have knocked. You’re pretty sure you’ve never been so embarrassed before, face flushed fuschia as you gape at him. You probably look a freak, ogling your ex-moirail as he kneels before a bucket, one hand on his bulge, the other pumping a toy in and out of his nook. His eyes snap up to meet your face as he finally notices your presence in the doorway of his respiteblock, and his entire body quakes as he comes, silently mouthing your name."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(Alternatively, Feferi repairs she and Eridan's quadrant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant Restorations

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really shipped this but it needed to be written thanks bye

You should have knocked. You’re pretty sure you’ve never been so embarrassed before, face flushed fuschia as you gape at him. You probably look a freak, ogling your ex-moirail as he kneels before a bucket, one hand on his bulge, the other pumping a toy in and out of his nook. His eyes snap up to meet your face as he finally notices your presence in the doorway of his respiteblock, and his entire body quakes as he comes, silently mouthing your name.

The splatter of genetic material hitting the bottom of the pail as he spills sends a chill through your body, and you gnaw on your bottom lip with your fangs, eyes roaming freely over his form. He shakes through releasing into the bucket, and he gives a little jolt as he pulls the toy out of himself, letting it drop to the floor with a dull thud.

He sags a little to the side, and before you even consider backing away, you’re kneeling next to him, gently nudging the warming pail to the side as you hold him up. You gather him into your arms, one hand stroking his hair as he burrows into you, sniffling.

Eridan chokes on a whine, and you can feel your blouse beginning to dampen from his tears. It must be his turn to be embarrassed now, staining your shirt and his cheeks with little streaks of violet. His fingers curl in your skirt, and you haul him into your lap. 

He squeaks softly, not used to being reminded of your caste difference-not since the Pale to Flush Quadrant Incident, anyways-and you can tell he’s nervous as he clings to you, much like a wriggler. You pet around the bases of his horns, hoping to soothe more than arouse, and he lets out a gentle chirp.

He stops his crying after a few minutes, and you begin to hum the lullaby your lusii shared with the both of you back when you were still pupating together. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and you flatten your palm over his neck gills, and he quiets immediately.

You pet over his earfins, smiling faintly as they twitch. You swallow a little dryly as he shifts, and gently, you press your lips to his clammy forehead. He yowls, pushing himself away from you, and you jump in shock.

It only takes you a fraction of a second to recover, wrapping your arms around his slender waist. He makes another frightened noise at the restraints, and you hug him tightly as he thrashes, attempting to free himself from your grip.

Having been silent so far, it surprises him into stilling when you snap out his name. He looks at you, all watery-eyed and quivering fins. You gently pap the side of his arm, and he struggles again briefly. You shout at him this time, and he throws himself from your lap.

You grab at his legs, drag him back to you, and end up having to pin his arms to the floor as he writhes around and wails. You haven’t even been with him for more than five minutes and your pale affections-the one you came to tell him have returned-are already waxing flush.

He fights himself into exhaustion, so quickly after his oversensitive body finished self-pailing, and you settle yourself between his legs, forcing them up around your waist. He chirps softly, and you lean in, molding your mouth against his. 

Eridan pulls away, trying to get away from you, shaking his head, too scared to reciprocate. “Please.” He whimpers, worrying his lip between his fangs. “I can’t-don’t...”

He’s so pitiable, you all you find you have to do is reach up and tangle a hand in his hair to coax him into relaxing. “Yes, you can. I’m not going to leave you again.” You whisper, petting down his sides, fingers twitching at his ribgills.

He shakes, a mix of relief and fear, and you kiss under the arch of his jaw. His fins quirk, and you can feel his bulge stirring minutely around the entrance of his sheathe, peeking out shyly. Everything about him with you is shy, you’ve come to find.

He shivers a little, and you smile at him, slowly running your hands down to cup his hips. He arches a little, and you gently, slowly raise him up to meet the base of where your legs connect with your body. He shudders again, full-bodied this time, and his naked self begins to flush violet.

You can tell he likes where this is heading, as hard as he’s trying to keep himself safe. There’s no need for that, you won’t ever let him alone now. He squeaks, and you slip your hands farther back, kneading his ass. 

He makes a soft “oh”-like noise, and you smile, planting a gentle kiss on the very curve of his earfin. He yips quietly, and you squeeze harder, pulling him up. His back drags along the floor until he’s got himself wedged up against you, legs wrapped tight around your waist.

You look at him, then, meeting his half-lidded gaze, and you ask him if he wants this. He nods almost before you’re finished asking the question. You smile brightly, moving closer, stroking his hair and holding him closer. 

You sit up for a moment, pulling the bucket back towards you, and he blushes, hiding in your arms as he tries to squirm. You flick the base of his horn and a purr rumbles in his chest, hips lifting slightly as he starts to get aroused again.

“Fef...” He whines softly, eyebrows creasing as he wriggles up into you. “Please, c’mon, Feferi.” 

You hush him by giving him a short kiss to the lips, smoothing your hands down his chest. Your bulge is definitely becoming interested in the going-ons, and it starts to press out of your sheathe, tip flicking against the fabric of your skirt.

He makes a tiny noise of excitement as you grind into him, letting his hips rise and fall as jerkily as he wants. He groans your name on the third or fourth thrust, and you chuckle a little. You back up only to hike your skirt up, and you tug your bulge out of your panties. 

Eridan licks his lips, squirming, and closes his eyes as you rut up into the wet folds of his nook. He hisses as the tip of your bulge shimmies into him, pressing past his loose walls until you can ease yourself in, all the way to his seedflap.

He quivers around you, claws digging into your shoulders as he grits his teeth to fight a long, low moan from falling past his lips. You suck it out of him, rolling your hips harder as he becomes accustomed to your intrusion. 

He cries out when the tip of your bulge flicks into his seedflap, shoving into the minute dilation, and you groan as his nook spasms around you. You grin, grabbing his hips and pulling him onto you. He squeals and throws his head back.

His horns hit the ground, and he grinds them back against the carpet, and you start fucking him. Your bodies meet quite nicely, you think, and you pin him beneath you, your weight holding him down as you pail him as hard as you can.

He splutters your name when he comes, bulge coiling and splattering as you barely manage to haul the pail between you. His nook clenches rhythmically around you, and you spill into him. His seedflap struggles to pull it all deeper into himself for holding, and you make sure he’s got a hold of himself before you pull out.

Eridan clings to your shoulders as you pull out, positioning him over the pail. His nook’s sealed up under the absence of your bulge, and you gently flick his clit, watching as he gasps and his nook flutters open, starting with a dribble before your mix of fuchsia and violet spills into the bucket.

You nudge the pail aside, holding him tightly, and you kiss his cheek, taking a few minutes to struggle to your feet with him in your arms. He appears so fragile, arms draped over your shoulders as you carry him bridal-style towards the abolutionblock. 

He chirrs softly as you scrub the genetic material and sweat from his skin, taking extra care to groom his horns and fins and flush out his gills, tracing the lines of his muscles as you pet him. He slouches his way to the recuperacoon across the room, and you help him climb into it, following as soon as he settles into the slime.

He whispers your name, kissing your earfin weakly, and you smile, holding him until he drifts off to sleep, only then murmuring how flushed you are for him.


End file.
